Seventh World Wonder
by home-sick-monkey
Summary: A group of teens like you and me get involved in a crisis which can kill them all!


Chapter One:

"I have a little errand for you guys," Adam said as he walked out of his laboratory.

"Whazz up, Adam?" Ben asked Adam.

"Yah. I got training in half an hour," Morgan looked over at Adam.

FYI, I am now gonna tell you who's who on the team. I hope you like them. If you see any mistakes then please read and review and please tell me. Oh and if you got any ideas for more characters that would be helpful.

Ok there's Ben. Ben has brown hair and blue eyes. But his eyes were so light blue that it looked grayish. His power would be a canine feral. He is strong and smart in school. Especially in History.

Then there's Morgan who is slightly self-centered, just a bit that is. Morgan has reddish colored hair and brown eyes. She has the power of a Botanical. A Botanical can control plant and all other organic matter. She was good at horticulture and stuff like that. She does pretty well in school.

Another member of the Mutant X team would be Anyanca. Anya for short. She has medium length brown hair and vivid green eyes. Anya is a Telepath and a telempath. She is also a precog. But she wasn't very good at that part of her powers yet. Oh yah and a Telepath can read other peoples thoughts and are able to communicate telepathically. A telempath can read and manipulate the emotions of other people. Also a precog, short for precognitive, can see into the future to predict events that haven't happened yet. That's all for Anya.

Marick has short brown hair with brown eyes. He was nice and funny. Marick is an impervious and an intangible. An impervious can withstand physical forces like bullets by raising their body density. Mass Out> All that talk was basically saying he can "change" into a different state so that he can protect himself and others> Intangibles can pass through solid matter like walls by lowering their body density. Phase Out> I wrote mass out and phase out by the two powers so you can tell them apart when he's fighting or something like that.

Last but not least Alec. Alec has brownish-blondish hair. It is short. Alec is athletic. He basically excels in any sport he puts his mind to it. Alec has a special power, somewhat. He's a telecyber and an Electrical elemental. A Telecyber can change normal functioning of computers and other electronics. He also can go into any electrical item. An Electrical elemental have the power to create and absorb electrical energy.

Oh yah and how could I forget Brock. Brock is pretty hard headed and is ultra funnier then you are, Marick. Marick lightly hits her on the head>. Why did you do that for?> Brock has shortish brown hair and blue-green eyes. He's funny also. He is also an elemental. He's a rare one at that. He's a geological elemental. Geological elementals can manipulate the earth's energies. So they can like make mountains or earthquakes and stuff like that.

"Nothing hommie!" Adam told Ben and the others.

The team looked liked he had just eaten Brussels sprouts and enjoyed it. Very weirded out.

"Not cool, Adam," Anya told Adam.

"Very not cool." Ben told Adam.

"Well for maybe an old guy like Adam it is," Morgan told the team.

"He's not really that old. My dad is probably older, "Marick told Morgan.

"Quit it with my age. Now listen to me," Adam told the team.

"Fine," Alec told Adam.

" A-O-K with me doc," Brock told Adam.

"Be quiet if you don't be quiet this new mutant is gonna die," Adam told the team.

"Ok you got my attention," Ben said,"Please go on."

"Ok I was just listening to Proxy Blue a moment ago and the most amazing new mutant was shown on there. She is a fire and light elemental and also an Invisible and an Intangible like you, Marick. Since she is impressive and on Proxy Blue that would mean Eckhardt probably saw it and is sending some GSA agents to take her out. Time is precious. Last I saw it she was at your school. She must go there to," Adam the gang quickly," You must get her and bring her back while making her feel at home her."

"Alrighty Captain. Let's get our buts moving," Ben said as he flashed his canine eyes.

"Let's quickly go to the helix. I will be driving, Brock," Adam told the team.

"Hey that was an accident," Brock told Adam.

"Sure it was. Now let's go!" Adam yelled as he ran for the hangar.

Everyone got buckled in. There were just enough seats for the normal team. Adam was going to put in another seat for Kayla McDonald, the mutant they were going to find.

"Ready for flight," Adam said as they took off out of the hangar.

They flied for what seemed like half an hour or more. Over mountains and lakes and forests. They passed over a small school. Edgar Public school to be exact. Adam maneuvered the helix over to the football field right by the school forest.

Meanwhile in the school forest

'Shit. Why do I have to run my mouth to the wrong god damn people.' Kayla thought to herself as she was running on the trails through the school forest.

Two men in black suits were following Kayla. What she doesn't know is that those two men were GSA agents. One was Mr. Smith who was a feline feral and the other one was Mr. Jennings and he was Propulsion mutant. A propulsion mutant is a mutant that can move at very high speeds>.

"I am going to catch up to you in a second Kayla my dear," Mr. Jennings told Kayla.

'Shit he's going to kill me.' Kayla thought as she turned her head to the trail. What she saw was unbelievable. A GSA agent, Mr. Jennings, was standing in front of her with a gun.

Kayla was frightened and turned invisible.

"Eckhardt told us she was a elemental. Not a molecular," Mr. Jennings yelled at Mr. Smith who was just coming down the hill.

"Don't you know that Eckhardt never tells us anything we need to win a battle!"? Eckhardt yelled as his breath was coming hard now.

"Help, Help!" Kayla yelled as she ducked because Mr. Jennings shot a bullet in the direction that the voice came from.

Meanwhile with the Mutant X team

"I heard something in the woods. It sounds like she said help. But I don't smell blood yet. So we all should go in different paths till we find her. If you find her scream or something like that. I bet Anya will feel her yell and tell everybody with her weird voice in the head thing. Morgan, Anya goes up there on that trail. Alec and Brock go by the trail by the trees. And Marick follow me." Ben told everyone. He was like the hero or something like that.

"Bye guys!" Morgan and Anya yelled back at the guys.

"See ya for now that is," Brock told Marick and Ben.

Ben and Marick ran on the trail by the small stream and ran a couple hundred meters and saw two GSA agents. All of a sudden a burst of flame that came from what seemed like nowhere.

"Did Adam say she was an Invisible?" Ben asked Marick.

"Yah! So it's like fighting nobody. Don't do your attacks just yet because you might hit her and kill her," Marick told Ben.

"Help. She's over here by the steam!" Ben yelled out.

Meanwhile in the forest with Morgan and Anya

"Morgan wait. Ben found her and she's invisible right know by the river," Anya told Morgan.

Morgan got of the trail and moved the trees and plants so they can get through the woods faster.

Alec, Brock get over by the stream trail. ASAP

Morgan and Anya ran for a while.

Meanwhile back at the fight

"Noo! Don't hurt Kayla anymore!" Ben yelled as his eyes changed and glowed red.

Kayla didn't have enough energy to keep going and became visible again. Ben and Marick were shocked that Kayla was the powerful mutant they were looking for.

"Don't take any unnecessary steps," Morgan said as she ran through the clearing with Anya.

"Don't start fighting without us," Alec and Brock yelled.

Kayla went invisible again. She quietly walked over to Anya and told her in her ear quietly. "Tell the others to cover their eyes in a minute, please." Kayla told Anya.

Kayla walked over to be in front of the whole team.

'Tell them Anya or they might get hurt.' Kayla thought.

Hey everyone cover your eyes now! Anya telepathically yelled at the others.

Everyone covered his or her eyes at the exact same moment as she released a very bright light. The two GSA agents went down without much of an effort. Kayla turned back visible again.

"Run! They have guns and if you stay here they just might get a good target anytime soon." Kayla told them.

"Follow me Kayla," Adam said as he rounded the corner," The helix is waiting."

This new person in this whole scenario confused Kayla.

It's ok. He's on the good side with us. He's like our leader or something Anya thought toward Kayla.

"Ok let's go!" Kayla yelled.

"Not yet my little fire starter," Mr. Jennings yelled as he ran up behind Kayla turned her around and pulled out a gun and he shot her in her stomach.

Ben had noticed that Kayla wasn't behind him as she was supposed to be and started running back. All of a sudden he smelled this rich smell. Ben would know that smell anywhere. It was blood. They had hurt Kayla. They would pay.

'Anya bring the team back. There's a fight going on and Kayla got hurt pretty bad by the smell of things.'

Ben rounded the corner as he saw Mr. Smith the feline feral pick Kayla up and threw her into a tree trunk. Ben ran over to her a held her head up.

" Go hurt that bastard for me, Ben," Kayla said as she fainted.

"You had to go and hurt her. Now you're gonna pay!" Ben yelled as his eyes changed into his almighty feral.

Alec and the rest of the team ran around the corner and saw a horrible sight. Kayla bleeding a lot next to a tree. As if Smith had thrown her against it. And Ben blocking and kicking Smith.

Alec ran over to Kayla and held her head up as she was starting to come through.

"What happened Kayla?" Alec asked, as he sounded shaken.

"The guy that can run super fast had caught me by the shoulders and spun me around and then he shot me. Then he threw me against this really hard tree. I mean it was really hard. Then I told him to kick his butt. Then you guys shown up." Kayla said with great difficulty.

"Sshh! Don't talk," Alec told her.

"My turn!" Brock yelled as he sent a couple of huge boulders towards Mr. Jennings who was still somewhat dazed that he didn't see the rocks and got hit by them.

"Botanicals rule!" Morgan yelled as she sent vines to choke Mr. Jennings. She held it there for a while until Alec told her that we weren't trying to kill him.

Ben was still kicking the shit out of Smith. Alec rounded up on Jennings and hit him with some major electrical voltage.

"That's for hurting Kayla!" Ben yelled at him.

" That's it. I don't care if I go to a statis pod. I just don't want to get killed," Jennings yelled as he was running in the opposite direction.

"Ben. Stop it! I don't want him to die. Let him go!" Kayla yelled at him.

Ben turned around at Kayla and Alec and saw that she was crying. Ben let Smith go. Smith took off as if a bomb just went off. Ben looked down then he turned around. He slowly walked over to Kayla to help her get up.

"I'm sorry, Kayla," Ben said as he sounded as if he would cry himself," My powers sometimes get away from me."

Ben put Kayla's arm around him and Alec helped put her arm around him. They helped her walk back to the helix. Although the rest of the gang was already there.

"You guys wait out here. Alec and Ben bring her in her then you two must leave to," Adam told the rest of them," Let's just hope that she makes it out alive."

Adam went into the helix into the sick bay and got the medical bed ready for Kayla. A minute later Kayla was coming in with the help of Kayla.

"Thanks boys. Say good-bye just in case," Adam Kaine told them.

Ben came up and held her hand and said goodbye. He also then kissed her forehead and left. Alec came up and said that she did great and not to worry. Then he said good-bye and also kissed her on the forehead.

"Looks like you have a couple admirers. This shot won't hurt a bit. It is just for you to be numb when I take the bullet out and bandage you up," Adam told Kayla as he gave her the shot.

Meanwhile outside of the helix

Ben had wandered into the school forest as he got out of the helix. He wanted to be alone right now. His powers had gotten so out of control that he almost killed a GSA agent. Not like that would be bad or anything. But he also hurt Kayla and almost killed his teammates.

'Whatever! I hate my stupid powers!' Ben thought to himself.

Your powers are just fine. Heck they are even better then mine or almost everyone elses. What we care about is you.

"Whatever. I'm going back. I have to see how Kayla is doing," Ben said as he left and went back to the clearing.

Ben and Anya came back to the clearing.

Kayla was out and about joking with the rest of the crew.

"So I see you are awake," Ben told her.

"Yah! But the shot still hurts like hell," Kayla said.

"Kayla what did I tell you about that language of yours," Adam said as he got back in the jet.

"You ok?" Alec asked Kayla.

"Yah! It just hurt a lot. No biggie," Kayla told him.

"Yah you probably wanted to kill that GSA agent," Morgan said.

"No she didn't," Anya told him.

"How do you know, Anya," Alec asked.

"Duh, Telepath. You are really are a big weird ooh," Anya said in a sarcastic sort of way.

"I feel so stupid. I totally forgot," Alec said as he slapped himself on the top of his head.

"Sorry, kids but I have to break up your little welcoming party. But we really have to go just in case more GSA agents come and kill us all. Ok so I might be a little bit of an exaggerating type. But we really need to go NOW!" Adam said as he started up the Double Helix.

The team sprinted into the Helix and started to go in when Adam told Kayla that he put in a seat for her in the back of the Helix. Kayla thanked him and sat down then buckled up her seat belt.

"Ok, it might be a while before we get back to Sanctuary so you might want to make a little small talk here or there. Because I want you guys to make our new team member as comfy and happy as she can possibly get. OK?" Adam told them as he took off.

"Ok!" All of them answered at the same time.

"So Kayla how long did you know you were a mutant before the GSA were hunting you?" Alec asked her.

"About a week I think," Kayla told her.

"That's all and you have that much control," Anya told her.

"You were almost as good as………….," Morgan said as Ben interrupted her.

"As good as me. I really didn't need control until now. Or when my powers decided to go all coo-coo on me," Ben said as he turned around and looked her in her eyes, "I am sorry for what I did to you. I really am," Ben said as he took her hand and squeezed it. Then he let go.

"I know your sorry. It really wasn't your fault. Your powers got out of hand. There's no need to worry. I like forgave you like right after I got shot. I knew it wasn't your fault so I said hey let's forgive the guy. He's probably going through hell anyway," Kayla said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Kayla watch your language. Do I have to come back there and scrub your mouth with soap," Adam said as he looked back," Oh and remind me to give her a Comm-Ring when we get back, OK."

"Sorry!" Kayla said as she looked down.

"No need to worry. He's always such a hard ASS>," Ben said as he turned forward again.

"Ben!" Anya said as she yelled at Ben.

"Sorry," Ben said back.

"Ben! You are growing to be me," Morgan said as she did a crazy dance.

"Anything but that," Ben said as he ducked down to dodge a couple vines, "Knock that off! I was just kidding. God women. No sense of humor there at all."

"Well maybe next time you will learn not to say that to your elders," Morgan said as she turned forward and put her headphones on. She is listening to her CD player.>

"Blah,Blah. It's not like we care," Ben said.

"I would. She's not the only one that can kick your butt," Kayla said as she layed back preparing to go to sleep.

"Getting tired?" Alec asked her.

"Well actually yes I am. And all this yelling isn't helping!" Kayla yelled out to make her last point be heard.

"It's ok. I was like that too the first day I came. I like totally hated there guts," Alec said as he turned sideways to face her. He was sitting right next to her on the right.

"So how long have you been here?" Kayla asked him.

"A couple weeks or so. The rest of these guys have been here for like forever. Well not really forever. So does your wound still hurt?" Alec asked her.

"Yah! It especially hurt after I got thrown into that tree. So you were actually concerned when I got shot?" Kayla asked Alec.

"Totally! I thought you were going to die. Me and Ben totally blame ourselves for getting you shot," Alec said as he generated an electricity ball," If I ever see those GSA agents again I will kill them. Well maybe not kill them, but hurt them a lot."

"NO you won't! It's actually my fault. I shouldn't have opened my big fat trap. I shouldn't have even have obtained my super powers. Wait did you say that ben and you were worried about me. Wait were you the guys that helped me when I got shot. I was a bit woozy from all the blood loss," Kayla sad as she looked at Alec.

"Yup! Do you remember what I said to you," Alec said.

"Yah that was nice," Kayla said as she reached for her bookbag.

"You do! Hey what are you reaching for?" Alec asked her.

"A camera. I have my dad's digital camera," Kayla said as she snapped a pic of Alec.

"Hey! Let me see what I looked like," Alec said as he reached for the camera at the same time Kayla pulled the camera back.

"Trust me! You look cute in this one," Kayla said as she saved it.

"So I look cute huh? Anything you wanna tell me," Alec said as he looked at her.

"No!" Kayla said as she put her camera back.

"Kids were here!" Adam yelled back.

ME: Oh yah the first chapter is finished. Hoped you liked it. I wanted to write a fanfiction for my favorite tv show.

BROCK: This is your favorite show. You are such an idiot!

MORGAN: She better then you. She is just a fan. You're an actual mutant.

ALEC: Duh! She made me real cool. Is like a biography of me or something.

ME: NO!

KAYLA: I actually like it. It somewhat has a plot so far.

MARICK: Hey how come I don't talk to much.

ME: You did but Alec took your spot in the story. Since you were starting to piss me off.

BEN: You almost made me KILL someone. How mean!

ANYA: Ooh! I actually liked it.

ME: Everyone shut up! Please review reader. Next chapter coming soon!


End file.
